


You Owe Me Three Days

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nico is my prescious, Percy is a Dick, Smut, i am shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: I'm bored.I own nothing.





	

NICO

Nico sighs as he was still stuck in the infirmary. It was the third day and he was laying in his bed. Will was standing across the room, writing something on his annoying little clipboard.

"Can I leave yet?" Nico called.

"Two more hours." Will said easily.

"William..." he growled.

"Nicholas..." Will says, mimicking his voice.

Nico growls harder, and a voice behind Will says, "Ooh! Kinky!"

"Dammit." Nico sighs.

"Hey, Neeks, how are you?" Percy says, pulling his messy black hair from his eyes.

"Fine, Percy." he mumbles.

"He's doing better than before." Will didn't seem to like Percy being here, "He'd heal faster if there wasn't a dickhead bugging him day in and day out."

Percy simply laughs. "Yeah, okay I got it!" he smiles, moving out of the room.

WILL 

Why did Will do that? Did he really have to be alone with Nico that badly? So badly he be willing to call Percy a dickhead?

"Thanks." Nico says. "He's annoying as fuck."

"No problem." Will says. There's a pause. "Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I... Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He inhales deeply.

"I love you."

Nico had obviously jst had a drink of water. he began choking. Will turned to see him soaking wet. 

"I-uh-what!?" Nico stutters.

"I love you." Will repeated. Nico continued to stare. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's stupid, forget-" he hadn't noticed Nico had stood up and kissed him.

"Shut up, I love you too." he murmurs against his lips.

Will pins him against the bed, kissing him roughly. Nico's hips buck up, and their cocks rub against each other. He gasps, and Nico pulls off his shirt.

***

the infirmary bed was a twin, and was barely capable for Nico. Will didn't seem to care as he laid atop him. Nico sighs gently, rubbing Will's collarbone. they were stripped down to their shorts. He kisses Will gently. Will hadn't expected things to go so well. The picture in his mind was the possibility of Nico slapping him. 

"I love you." Will murmurs.

Nico's breath is hot against his ear. "I love you too."


End file.
